


Green

by housekenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Squirting, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, cursing, no y/n, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi
Summary: Cara Dune shows you the Way
Relationships: Cara Dune/Reader, Cara Dune/You
Kudos: 91





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to Tumblr under the same handle

It had been a quiet day on this small, forested moon, somewhere in the Outer Rim. The breeze was gently rustling in the trees and the temperature was pleasant as night slowly began to fall, casting you and your two and a half traveling companions in a warm, golden light. It was nice to give into the muted calm after the sheer hell that had been the last rock you stopped on. 

When Din picked this moon you were eager to run out of the _Razor Crest_ and feel the soft green grass, kicking off your boots to squish your toes into the dirt. The kid had toddled out behind you, cooing as he caught sight of some brightly colored flowers a few meters ahead of you. Din busied himself setting up camp while you and Cara took the little gremlin to play for a while, returning to Din’s side after the fire started to roar. 

After dinner was finished you all sat around talking, suppressing a few laughs as the kid swallowed some large winged insect whole. Din had given up on teaching him table manners a long time ago. 

“I think I have just the thing to make this night even better,” Cara mused, stretching as she stood before jogging towards the ship. You looked to Din and he shrugged at you, the reflection of the light catching your eyes enough to make you wince.You went back to watching the kid until you heard Din bark out a laugh, seeing Cara brandishing a bottle of Shesharilian vodka. 

“You would,” you laughed, watching as she took a swig straight from the bottle. 

“I did,” she responded in kind, the tip of her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as you tipped the bottle back, coughing slightly at the burn. 

“Is that all you’re having?” 

Din’s voice surprised you, especially because he wouldn’t be partaking due to the whole… helmet and kid situation. You watched Cara take another sip before setting the bottle in the grass, plopping down beside it before shrugging out a simple “for now” and settling into the grass beside her. 

That ‘for now’ didn’t last too long as you and Cara passed the bottle back and forth, talking louder; sitting closer. Din was watching with what could only be described as mild amusement, at least as far as you could tell through all that metal. The three of you were content to enjoy the night by the fire, finally relaxing, until the kid started to fuss. 

Din groaned as he stretched and got up, scooping the little nudge into his arms and slowly rocking him back and forth. 

“I’m going to put him in his pod and eat in the tent, you guys have fun.” You could tell Din was smiling from the tone of his voice, and you both bid him goodnight before taking another sip from the bottle. 

“So,” Cara started, bumping your elbow with hers. “What do you think?” 

You looked at her with a sideways glance, confused by what she could possibly be getting at. “What do I think about what?” 

Cara chuckled before sipping from the bottle. “Din! I mean.. the whole broad and broody thing makes me flutter but I don’t know if I could deal with the helmet. Or his attitude after.” 

You gave her a long look, taking a deeper swig from the vodka bottle before you mumbled out some kind of response. Her laughter was light in your ears, lighting a small fire across your belly. 

“You know I have no idea what you just said, right?” She was smiling at you, glowing in the twilight. You pulled your eyes away from hers and stared into the sky, letting out a quiet sigh. 

And then you stared at the ground. 

And then at the bottle in your hand before you tipped it back again. 

“I’m broken or something because I never finish or I think I do and it’s just disappointing.” The words tumbled out so quickly they ran together in a blur, but Cara just nodded her head, giving your wrist a gentle squeeze. You thought she would judge you, or laugh in your face but… no. You found she was looking at you with gentle concern before she reached out and brushed a stray hair back into place. 

As her fingers trailed back down to your jaw she paused, letting her thumb and index linger at your chin. 

“Maybe you just… never had the right partner,” she said quietly, the ghost of a smirk dancing across her features. Her statement was like oxygen to the fire in your tummy, letting it spread up into your chest and across your back. You could feel your heart hammering against your ribs as you leaned closer to her. 

“You think?” 

“I know,” she breathed, inching closer to your lips. You noticed she still hadn’t let you go. 

Your breath hitched on her name, reveling in the way her pupils dilated and her lip quivered. “Are you sure about this?” 

She pulled you slightly closer, tightening her grip against you. “As long as you are.” 

You nodded just slightly, closing your eyes as her lips fell on yours. You felt yourself give into the dark heat of the fire spreading through the rest of your body, fingertips burning where they graced Cara’s skin as you melted into her kiss, parting your lips to taste that lingering sweet vodka on her tongue. 

You reached out to grab at her waist, running one hand over her thigh and the other up her side until it settled just below her breast. She shuffled against you, pulling at you as you kissed, urging you to settle over her thigh. When you did you moaned into her, squeezing your hands as she rolled your lower lip between her teeth. 

As she pulled away from your mouth you admired the silver string of saliva keeping you connected, glistening in the gentle light. It was quickly forgotten when Cara began to trace your jaw with her tongue and teeth, a quiet whimper escaping you when she settled into the soft flesh above your clavicle, flexing the corded muscles of her thigh beneath you. 

You adjusted above her, thinking you were causing her pain, when she gripped your sides and pulled you firmly against her body. 

“This is all for you,” she breathed against your neck, tasting your skin with a quick dart of her tongue. You felt her flex below you again, unable to suppress the moan deep in your chest. 

“That’s right,” Cara whispered against you, “let me make you feel good.” 

You began to move against her, guided by her hands, feeling her swallow every sigh and moan you shared with her. Every time you moved across her firm muscle you felt something in the pit of your stomach tighten, the fire growing hotter - screaming to let go. 

Your breaths were becoming more shallow, pitch growing higher as you moved against her faster and faster -

“That’s it,” she encouraged, hearing the change in your voice as your breath caught on her name again. “That’s it, I know you’re right there.” 

A deep weight had settled into your core, right on the edge of something - something you couldn’t describe. You squeezed your eyes shut as you chased the friction, working for a peak you weren’t sure how to find until - 

Cara’s teeth met your pulse point, right below your jaw. And there was something; something about the way she bit at your skin as you chased the friction agaisnt her thigh and the way she whispered quietly on your skin - 

“Let go.” 

You quaked in her hands, head tipping towards the sky as pleasure rippled through your body in a way you had never known before. Your mouth hung open as you filled the air around you with a heavy moan, toes curling in your boots, chest heaving with every labored breath. 

“Maker -” 

You weren’t sure what you wanted to say next, thrown off by Cara sitting up to kiss you hard, pulling at your clothes while you clambered off her lap. 

“You make the most beautiful noises when you come,” she sighed against you, nipping at your lower lip as you giggled. 

“I’ve never felt anything like that before,” you groaned under her, parting your legs to allow her to settle between them, guiding you to the soft grass below. 

“Would you like to feel it again?” 

Cara’s voice was gentle as she nuzzled against your neck, her chest rumbling when you passed your fingers through her hair. 

“I want to make you feel good too,” you ventured, quickly realizing you had no idea how you would do that but you certainly wanted to try. 

“There’s plenty of time for that,” she murmured, hands creeping under your shirt, “but I want to see you taste as sweet as you sound baby, and after that I’ll teach you everything you need to know.” 

You nodded quickly, admiring the glint in Cara’s eyes, her beauty radiant in the late twilight that had settled in around you. You shed your clothes quickly, desire hot on your skin once more as she laid above you, kissing and licking her way down your body. 

She stopped at your breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth while she rolled the other between her fingers, savoring the way your back arched and your gasps filler her ears. With a smile she teased you, leaving little marks everywhere she went, slowly settling at your core. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she murmured, running her finger just beside where you wanted to feel her most. 

When she brought her lips to that sensitive bundle of nerves your back arched again, legs tensing as you dug your hands in the soft ground beneath you, sighing with delight as she worked her a finger into your tight entrance. 

She hummed, your sweet nectar heavy on her tongue, relishing the clench of your walls around her finger as she searched out that hidden spot on your upper wall. With a deft crook of her finger she found it, beckoning your release forward as she lapped at your clit, determined to feel you let go around her. 

You writhed under her touch, her name falling from your lips as you chanted for her, approaching that same peak you had found before as that familiar weight settled in the pit of your stomach, flames renewed. 

She placed a strong hand on your thigh, urging you to stay open as a second finger joined the first while she sucked against your clit - “You’re taking me so well baby, let me see you fall apart.” 

One of your hands flew to tangle in her hair as she worked against you, hips bucking as she thrust her fingers against you. You knew now that the fire consuming your skin was nothing to fear but a thing to be embraced, worked for; shared. 

You fell apart with a silent scream, a dam bursting inside you, the flood of your pleasure unable to be contained any longer. Cara hummed as she drank up all you offered, placing a gentle kiss inside your thigh as you sat up with your elbows. 

“So… did I taste as sweet as I sounded?” you joked, a lopsided smile gracing your awestruck features. 

“Why don’t you tell me?” 

Cara pulled you into a sit and kissed you hard, tongues dancing together as your hands fell to her chest. You pulled away from her first this time, kissing the corner of her mouth. 

“So what do you say Cara, want to teach me a trick or two?” 

She grinned before pulling you on top of her; any plans to sleep in the tent tonight long abandoned. 


End file.
